


日出

by P_eachyy



Category: 2wish
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_eachyy/pseuds/P_eachyy





	日出

江南水乡的冬天甚是难熬，湿冷湿冷的，屋子里常常比室外还要阴冷。

 

这是洪敏独自一人在外过得第一个年，漂洋过海来到繁华都市求学的富家小少爷，在同寝舍友兼男友热情的邀请下跟着回了家。

 

天空中正在下淅淅沥沥的小雨，这座多雨的城市总是这样，下着让人不爽利也不讨厌的绵绵细雨，两人并肩走在铺着青石板的小路上，静悄悄的，林乐时不时的提醒他注意脚下活动的青石板，不要被溅起的水弄湿裤腿。

 

林乐的家在青石巷的尽头，一座白墙黑瓦的四方小院，俏生生的立在薄薄的雨幕中，门前许是为了迎合气氛挂了两盏红灯笼，木质的大门上贴着红底碎金的春联，远远的能看到院子里探出头的一棵橘子树。

 

门被从里打开，一个白白胖胖的小男孩探出了他的小脑袋，“哥哥，你回来啦。”，小孩摇摆着跨过门槛，站在屋檐下等着林乐走近，扑到了他的腿上。

 

几个不放心跟出来的中年妇女也在门内招呼林乐快进去，又转头热情的接过洪敏手里的行李，“侬是乐乐的同学吧，小伙子麻相蛮好的嘛。”

 

普通话里夹杂着当地的吴侬软语，是洪敏最不擅长应付的一种表达方式，无措的转头  
向林乐求助。

 

“让他先进来吧，我同学听不懂方言。”林乐拉过洪敏先一步跨过不高不低的门槛，另一只手牵着小男孩。

 

在林乐家过得这个年是新奇的，没有去寺庙烧香，不做功德，人们也不会上街互相泼水以示祝福。

 

白天是街坊邻居走街串巷的相互拜年诉说祝福，到了傍晚，各家都关上院门，热热闹闹的围坐着一起吃团圆饭。

 

晚饭过后，大人们仍围坐在一起喝茶聊天，小孩们则聚在门外放着手持的小烟花，洪敏提前离席一个人搬了个板凳坐在屋檐下看月亮，天是真的冷，是在家乡难以感受到的冷。

 

林乐出现在他身后，捧着一杯热茶，手里抓了一把瓜子开心果蹲坐在洪敏身边，“怎么不进去？”

 

“怪尴尬的。”洪敏接过林乐递来的瓜子。

 

“我就知道，那你要不先回房间等我？外面多冷啊。”林乐小心翼翼的喝了一口热茶。

 

“不用，我在这儿坐一会儿。”洪敏低头看身边的人乖巧又小心的吹开了水面上浮着的茶叶，先是用玫瑰花似的唇瓣抿了些茶水试温度，才放心的喝了一口，低垂的眼睑上像小扇子一样的睫毛忽闪忽闪的。

 

“你要喝一口吗？”林乐将杯子递到洪敏的嘴边，洪敏看着林乐出神，下意识就张嘴喝了一口，被烫了个正着，“啊！”

 

林乐缩回手，捂着嘴偷笑，笑弯的眼睛里像是有细碎的光，好看的让洪敏一时不知该怎如何反应。

 

“快张嘴啊，不是烫嘛，伸出舌头！”林乐放下手指导着被烫到的洪敏。

 

洪敏呆呆的跟着做了，过了一会儿才后知后觉自己被耍了，上去抓过林乐的手就要挠他痒痒，林乐左躲右闪又要护着手里的茶杯，没一会儿就被洪敏抓住了，笑喘着求饶，两人玩闹间缩短了距离，等停手时已近到撅撅嘴就能碰到对方。

 

两人睁着眼睛对视着，“你想吃冰激凌吗？”林乐先拉开了距离问道。

 

“有吗？”

 

“跟我来。”两人在厨房的冰箱里找到了一小盒被遗忘的香草冰激凌，一人一勺的吃完了冰激凌，“好冷。”林乐张着嘴小声说道。

 

洪敏掐住了林乐的脸颊，低头吻了上去，灵巧的舌头滑进林乐的嘴里，两人你来我往的争夺着几乎已经融化了的冰激凌，最终只剩下两抹温热纠缠在一起。

 

小辈们玩闹的声音透过门缝进入狭小的空间，却叫不醒沉沦的两人，灶台上放着一杯仍冒着气的热茶，另一边是一盒裹着冰霜的冰激凌。

 

第二天天不亮，洪敏就被林乐叫醒，穿上厚厚的羽绒服，在清晨的雀鸟啼叫声中去到了小镇中心的拱桥上，站在桥上，望向天际，一颗橘黄的球形物正冉冉升起，河畔烟雾蒙蒙，深呼一口气，冷冽的空气进入肺部让人精神振奋。

 

林乐将自己的手塞进洪敏的口袋里，与他的手相握，“漂亮吧。”

 

“漂亮。”洪敏转过头看林乐，不知是在说太阳还是林乐。

 

若是往日临街的商铺也该断断续续开门了，但因为是新年期间，此时倒仍是寂静的很，“好冷啊，快抱住我。”林乐撒娇的仰着头对洪敏说。

 

洪敏听话的将林乐抱进怀里，紧紧的拥着，“明年还想看。”

 

“什么？”林乐被洪敏摁着后脑勺靠在胸前。

 

洪敏没有回答。

 

假期结束后，两人拖着行李箱回了宿舍，宿舍里积了不少的灰，两人打了水勤勤恳恳的打扫着卫生。

 

劳累的两人点完外卖后，就缩在一张椅子上看恐怖电影，在洪敏长手长脚的衬托下林乐显得异常小巧，坐在洪敏的怀里，盘腿盘累了就踩在洪敏温热的脚背上，洪敏则收紧搂着林乐细腰的手，与他靠的更近些。

 

当背景音乐开始响起时，林乐就会攥住洪敏的手挡在脸前，害怕又好奇，让洪敏实况转播，鬼出现了没有，有没有走。

 

电影结束后两人互道了晚安，在洪敏睡得迷迷糊糊即将要进入深度睡眠时，林乐穿着格纹睡衣抱着枕头站在扶梯边叫醒了他。

 

“我睡不着。”

 

洪敏无奈的让出些许位置，拍了拍床铺，“上来吧。”

 

林乐露出了一个满意的笑容，扑进洪敏的怀里，心满意足的搂住了洪敏的腰，头抵在洪敏的肩膀处，“晚安。”

 

“晚安。”

 

林乐不知从哪里弄来了一些仙女棒，拉着洪敏躲在宿舍楼后的湖边点燃了一根，笑的像个孩子一样，林乐将最后一根仙女棒塞到洪敏的手里，替他点燃前，林乐低下头说，“生日快乐。”

 

洪敏愣了两秒才反应过来今天是自己的生日，林乐推了推洪敏，“快许愿啊。”

 

洪敏看着火光下林乐精致的眉眼，闭上了眼，虔诚的许下了一个愿望。

 

“你知道吗？大人以前常说白天玩火，晚上尿床。”

 

洪敏睁眼后就听到林乐这样对他说，哭笑不得，不知该作何反应，真是个优秀的气氛破坏者，“看谁今晚尿床。”洪敏贴着林乐的耳廓丢下这么一句，轻轻吻了吻林乐露出的颈后的皮肤。

 

“你...你这是耍流氓，我有证据。”林乐红着脸捂住了后颈。

 

猜猜今晚到底是谁‘尿床’了。

 

林乐在洪敏一声声标准的“乖囡”中，情潮汹涌，白光闪现，达到了一次又一次的高潮。

 

“不许叫我乖囡！”林乐小脸红扑扑的，翻涌的情潮还未消退，气息仍是不稳的。

 

“那好，娇囡。”洪敏丝毫不惧眼前这只红透了的热辣小猫。

 

“你！”

 

洪敏搂抱过林乐，亲了亲他的后颈，将软成一团的他收进怀里，缓慢的抽动彰显了新一轮的开始，“我看你很喜欢啊。”

 

“谁...谁说的...”林乐难耐的喘息着，来回滚动的喉结试图压下即将出口的呻吟，但最终还是失败了，只能咬着被角小声的抽噎。

 

洪敏被林乐小猫似的声音惹的愈发情动，心间好似被肉垫踩过，痒痒软软的，化作了一汪春水。

 

月光铺洒在少年人缠绵的身体上，汗湿的脊背，细白的手腕，修长的脖颈，交握的十指。

 

最后在被情潮拍晕的林乐的一句，“我是洪敏的乖囡。”中结束了今晚的‘交流’。

 

林乐背过身不愿搭理乘人之危的洪敏，洪敏追着人贴上了他的后背，“别生气。”

 

林乐不做理睬，仍鼓着脸颊不说话。

 

“你知道我许了什么愿望吗？”

 

林乐的表情微微松动了些，透露出他的感兴趣。

 

“我许愿，明年、后年、大后年...今后的每一年都能在新年的第一天和你一起看日出。”洪敏抓过林乐白嫩的手放在嘴边小啄了一下。

 

林乐转过脸，脸上的惊喜一览无余，“快收回刚才那句，愿望说出来就不灵了。”

 

“我会靠自己实现，而不是靠天，我只是想告诉你，我爱你。”

 

“你知道的，我最喜欢的季节是冬天，所以我来了一座有冬天的城市，而你，现在成为了我最期待的夏天。”

 

“如果你只是想哄我开心，那么你做到了。”林乐弯起的眼睛里亮晶晶的。

 

“谁能救救你的不解风情。”洪敏无奈的发出一声感叹。

 

“你就是我的风情，解不开的那种。”洪敏低下头看捂着嘴偷笑的林乐，伸出手偷袭他，“看我吃瘪很开心吗？”

 

林乐笑的缩成一团，“我错了，错了！”

 

“洪风情！我爱你。”


End file.
